Mysterious Things
by Angelwolfire
Summary: The whisper strikes through the darkness, a young girl struggles to meet it, clutching at the sound. "Alexia" It comes again, a terrifying hiss...Revised version please rr.
1. Default Chapter

A whisper strikes through the darkness and a young girl tries to meet it, clutching at the sound.

"Alexia!" it comes again, a terrifying hiss.

"What? Who are you?" she asks not knowing whether to go to, or away from the sound.

"Die!" The voice, in a horrible shriek, screamed.

At that Alexia was upright in her bed, sweat and tears dripping from her head. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the window of her small yet cozy room. "Why?" she whispers to herself "Why do you torment me?"

At sunrise she was ready to go to London, she had spent the last two weeks preparing for her school transfer and was now ready and somewhat excited. " Hey halfbloods, let's go! I've been waiting for a freakin' hour already, come on!" She hollered down a small hallway.

At the end of the hall a door slammed open and a blonde haired girl came storming out. "Alexia shut up, we'll take as long as we want, just because you're in a hurry don't mean we gotta be okay!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" a second, less intelligent, voice yelled from inside of the room.

"Splitfire, I wouldn't be so edgy if I were you, take a look at the time." Alexia said with a smirk.

"Oh shit Maria, we really gotta go! Come on!" She exclaimed

"Renee!" said the second girl as she stepped out of the room trying to get her pants on. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" she whined

"Because I don't have a watch." She said through gritted teeth. "Okay, Eve do your stuff!" she said excitedly.

"Don't even act like we're best friends. Cause we aren't. We're enemies okay." Alexia said with an attitude.

"Fine." Renee said with disgust.

Alexia crouched down and put two fingers to the floor, Maria and Renee joined her to form a small triangle. "Three to Diagon Alley." She muttered to the floor and a burst of light came and just like that the three were gone.

Meanwhile……

"C'mon Harry let's enjoy the rest of the day, we've already got everything we need." Hermione's voice said.

"Alright, alright, calm down Hermione. I've never seen you so quick to have fun." Harry replied laughing.

"Wow! She's really excited isn't she?" Ron asked Harry under his breath.

"Guess so." He said.

They were just about to go into an ice cream shop when a burst of bright light appeared in the middle of the cobblestone street.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed shading his eyes.

Harry looked on in confusion and Hermione just rolled her eyes and headed toward the light which quickly disappeared exposing three unfamiliar girls.

"There, ya happy now?" Alexia said starting to walk away.

"Yes!" Maria yelled at her back defensively.

"Hey stop!" Hermione yelled toward Alexia "I need to talk to the three of you."

Alexia stopped and rolled her eyes in frustration then swirled around "What?"

"You three are the transfer students right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Dumbledore told me to greet you and to let you know that Hogwarts is happy to have you." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Great!" Alexia said sarcastically and again rolling her eyes she whipped around and began walking.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness. We accept your greetings and are happy to attend Hogwarts." Renee said glaring toward Alexia then looking at Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said "So which one of you is Maria and which is Renee? I am guessing that the other one was Alexia because she was in Serpent at your school which is similar to our Slytherin."

"I'm Maria Antonio, pleased to meet you." She said giggling.

"Yeah, and I'm Renee, Renee Splitfire." She said looking back at Harry and Ron who were just staring blankly at them.

"You mean the Renee Splitfire, famous Canadian air polo player?" Ron said suddenly going wide eyed.

"Yes." Renee said as if she dreaded the word famous.

"Hi I'm Ron, Ron, er, Ron Weasly." He said stuttering.

"Ah." Renee said uninterested " You," she said stepping toward Harry "You look familiar."

"I'm Harry Potter." He said half expecting her to be shocked.

"Oh, well maybe I was thinking of someone else." She said surprising everyone(except Maria.)

"You mean you never heard of Harry Potter?" Ron asked dumfounded.

"Uh, no." Renee replied confused.

"The boy who lived, almost defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Nope. And I don't know who."

"Good." Harry said with a hint of relief "Now I can tell someone about myself instead of them telling me."

"I know how you feel." Renee said looking at him sheepishly.

"Well enough talk, it's time to get to King's Cross station or we'll miss the train." Hermione said looking at her watch.

The group then headed for platform nine and three quarters. When they got there Hermione explained to the two new girls how to get through the barrier, they got through fine. To their amazement Alexia was already there.

"How'd you know how to get through the barrier?" Renee asked her.

"What barrier? Have you forgotten about my magic already Splitfire?" She replied smugly.

Renee just walked away with embarrassment and anger. The Hogwarts Express finally arrived and students began swarming onto it. "Hurry let's find some seats before there are no more!" Maria yelled suddenly and loudly making the group jump. Maria ran through the train until she came to an empty compartment "How about right here?" she said pointing with a smile.

"Okay." Renee said.

They took their seats in the sunny room and began exchanging their summer stories. Harry hadn't had much of a different summer but he wanted to tell what he had done anyway. Ron was excited to tell about how he spent his summer at his first air polo match, which explains why he knew Renee. Hermione didn't have anything specials to share. Maria and Renee had spent their summer training or playing a game of air polo. When the lunch trolley came around Maria bought a bunch of candies to share. And just when they began to have the most fun, Draco Malfoy shows up.

"So, you've managed to get two more friends haven't you Potter?" His cold voice said.

Maria stood up quickly "I'm sorry we didn't invite you, please try knocking." She said with a foe smile and slammed the door shut. Everyone started to laugh. The offended Malfoy threw the door open again, "How dare you! Who do you think you are? If my father…" He began.

"Oh, I don't care about your father." Maria spat "you and Alexia should just bug off with your damn fathers. Father this. Father that. I don't care!" She yelled. Everyone even Malfoy sat there in awe until the door, once again was shut, then the room exploded with laughter.

"Wow! That was…Different." Hermione said still laughing.

"That's how she handles everything." Said Renee.

By now it was dark outside and Hogwarts grounds were coming into view. When the train finally stopped they all gathered their things and headed toward the nearest exit. Hagrid was of coarse gathering 1st years to take across the lake, so they stopped to talk to him.

"Hey! Hagrid!" Harry hollered over the commotion "How are you?"

"Oh, Harry! I'm fine, how about yer?" He asked looking at the confused 1st years.

"Fine. We'll talk more later okay?"

"Fine wit me Harry."

They then got their ride to the castle and walked through the wide open doors, the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. Everyone took their seats at their tables awaiting the sorting. The first years looked so innocent and scared.

"I almost want to laugh at the looks on their faces!" Hermione said "But I know what it is like to be in that position." Ron looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah those were the good ol' days."

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood to make his yearly announcement, when he came to the end he said "I would also like to introduce three new students who just transferred from an American school, Celestial Moon. Would you three please stand up?" And they did so. "Alexia Eve has joined our fifth year Slytherins while Maria Antonio, the brown haired girl, and Renee Splitfire, the blonde, have joined our fifth year Gryffindors.


	2. Weird things are happening!

Sorry for not putting a disclaimer on chapter one! I do not own any of the familiar characters…they are J.K. Rowling's!

Once everyone was finished with their food the House prefects lead each House to their dormitories. Renee and Maria were pleased to see the fat lady in Gryffindor tower and would have had an hours worth of conversation if Ron hadn't pulled them away from her.

"Well, I never!" The fat lady said offended. The Gryffindor Common Room was very crowded for most of the night but as time went on more and more people drifted of to bed. At about 1:00a.m., the only ones who remained were Renee and Harry. They sat and talked with the crackling fire at their side.

"Who is You-Know-Who? I have never heard of anyone by that name." Renee asked in memory of earlier events.

"His real name is Lord Voldemort, but everyone is afraid to call him by that name, he is a ruthless murderer." He paused. "He murdered my parents right in front of me, I was only a baby but I can still remember. When he came to me he tried to kill me but for some reason he couldn't and that is how I got this." He said lifting his jet black bangs to reveal his lightning shaped scar.

"Oh my god." Renee said in a sympathetic voice.

"He has murdered many other people too. He has even come back for me but obviously he failed every time. That is why I am so famous."

"I…I don't know how I couldn't of heard about him. He is so evil I…" She began but her words seemed to turn into thoughts.

"Er, I have never heard of you, Ron said you were a famous air something player…" He said trying to keep conversation.

"What? Oh! Yes I am, or was, back in America, and it's air polo." Renee said.

"But I thought you were Canadian."

"I am but I played on the American team."

"What is the game about, how do you play?"

"It is just like regular polo only played in the air on the backs of Pegasus's." Renee replied starting to get annoyed. "I'm ready for bed, you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

At that the two headed to their dormitories. Renee laid in her for poster bed thinking about how she had never heard of Voldemort or Harry. "Maybe it's because I was in America." She thought to herself. Soon she found herself being awoken by Maria.

"Get up you sleepyhead, we gotta get ready."

"Alright, alright." She said dazed with sleepiness.

The two met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the common room. The five of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast together but on the way they saw a brown haired girl crouched in a corner clutching her head. She almost looked as if she were crazy.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

The girl jumped up only to reveal it was Alexia. She had sweat all over her face and her hair was messed up a bit.

"Alexia?" Renee said confused.

She just ran away as fast as she could and when they looked down the hall she had disappeared.

"Okay that was weird." Maria said exasperated.

"Yeah just about." Renee said.

Leaving the scene they continued their walk to the Great Hall. If the previous events weren't strange enough, when they got to the Great Hall, food was flying everywhere. Malfoy was covered in what was assumed to be his breakfast crying about his hair, other kids were running and screaming trying to run from theirs, and the group just stood their in the doorway, jaws dropped, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Our food!" Ron and Maria said in unison.

"Food! All this happening and all you can think about is eating?" Hermione yelled over the screams.

Renee just looked on in utter disbelief when they heard a voice behind them and all the food dropped to the floor. They turned around to find Dumbledore, wand up, standing directly behind them.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"Yes?" He answered.

"What was happening?"

"I'm not sure but now I will have to delay classes for an hour to let everyone get cleaned up." He said looking on into the mess of food and students.

When they had gotten back to the common room Renee pointed something pretty strange out. "There were no teachers at all in or around the Great Hall when that happened."

"Hey, you're right, I wonder why that is." Hermione said.

"You know who ever did it could have planned it that way ya know." Maria stated looking at them like they were stupid.

"True." Hermione said.

They decided to leave it at that and go to class. They ended up having all of the same classes and their first one was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard, even on the first day, but this one was surprisingly easy. She may have gone easy because she didn't know what the transfer students already knew but that didn't sound much like her. They didn't let thinking about her reasons distract them so they got through that class fairly well. They next had herbology, with slytherin. No one in that class was pleased. They reviewed what they had done in the previous years for Renee, Maria, and Alexia then got on with lessons. Their third class was Muggle studies (they took it because they all knew they could pass fairly easily.), with the Hufflepuffs. Next they had double potions, of coarse with slytherin, it was dreadful.

"You are to make a curse reversing elixir by the end of this class, I will not accept any mess ups." Professor Snape barked to the class.

He had paired Renee with Draco, Harry with Alexia, Ron with Maria, and Hermione with some other kid. Snape seemed to know who despised who and loved to pair them up.

"I don't want a single word from you got it?" Renee ordered to Malfoy before he could even get close to her.

"Why so edgy, Splitfire? I didn't do anything to you." He said cooly trying to sound innocent.

"Not edgy, annoyed."

"I have barely said anything to you!" he said in defense.

"Does it matter?" She said not looking away from her work.

Harry was having problems with Alexia too, she wouldn't stop pestering him.

"So, you like being famous? Like having everyone LOVE you?" She teased.

"No." Harry said blankly

"Oh I figured you would, you expect everyone to know all about you don't you? You expected Renee to know right?"

"Shut up!" He yelled to her.

"Mr. Potter! Must you always draw attention to yourself? 15 points from Gryffindor." Snape said shaking his head.

"Now look what you made me do." Harry whispered to Alexia.

"You did it on your own." Alexia sneered.

"How about you do some of the work for a change?" Harry said trying to make her mad.

"Finally I thought you would never give up." Alexia said stepping up to the cauldron. She began mixing ingredients and stirring then mixing then saying some incantations very rapidly, it almost shocked Harry at how well she did everything. In a matter of minutes she had produced the perfect elixir and had taken it up to Snape.

"I trust that Potter didn't do much of the work." He said looking down at Harry with disgust.

"He did his share." Alexia said to everyone's surprise.

When she went to take her seat she said "You owe me for that Potter."

He just looked at her in awe.

They then went to lunch. They talked about how McGonagall had gone easy on them for once and how all of the classes seemed easier this year, except for potions. They were pleased to find that their lunch didn't attack them and that they finished their day with few if any problems. When they were in the common room they talked abut little unimportant things until Ron brought up Alexia.

"Why was she like that in the corner today?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, she has never done anything like that in front of us before." Maria answered.

"Maybe she is going insane." Harry suggested.

"I don't think so…she would have shown signs of it before this." Renee stated logically. "What if it that Voldy guy?" she said.

"Don't say his name." Ron insisted.

"What would he have to do with it?" Hermione asked

"Who's Voldy?" Maria asked confusedly.

"A murderer." Harry said making a long story short.

"A murder named Voldy?" She said stupidly.

"His name is Lord Voldemort." Harry said annoyed with her stupidity.

"Oh." She replied.

"He could of put a curse on her or she could be hearing his voice in her head." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, but all we can do is guess." Renee said yawning. "I'm ready for bed." And she got up and headed for the girls dormitories. "Coming?" She said looking toward Maria and Hermione.

"Yeah." They both said in unison and got up to leave with her.

"Goodnight Ron." Maria said over her shoulder.

"Go…goodnight." He answered turning pink.

"Goodnight you two." Hermione said sleepily without looking back.

"Night." Harry said. Then they headed for their dorms.

O.K well that's where the chapter ends…hope you like it…I know nothing exciting has happened but hey I'm making this up as I go along o.k. Please R/R!


End file.
